


To Betray the Liars

by DeadGirlAbandoned (DeadGirlRisen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlAbandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns a truth he decides to go to his enemy wheter for death or to betray the liars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Betray the Liars

He looked around making sure no one could see him he nervously liked his lips and concentrating he brought black shadow flames upon himself and imagined himself being in a different area a courtyard outside of a Manor. It was midnight but he knew from the connection that his target was still up.

Did he really want to do this? Could he do this? Could he really turn his back on his friends even though they betrayed him? He swallowed the lump and stared ahead determinedly yes he could. They betrayed him they deserved it! With that thought in mind Harry walks to the front door and knocks.

A few minutes later the door opens revealing an older looking Tom Riddle there's a brief flash of surprise in his eyes but he quickly drawls, “Yes can I help you?”

Harry realizes that the man is pretending he doesn't know him well harry can do that to… He shuffles his feet and quietly says “I'm hiding away” Riddle frowns and lets Harry in. Once they are seated comfortably within the sitting room Harry looks around and notices the slytherin crest on the mantel of the fireplace.

“Who are you hiding away from?” Tom asks curious after all he wasn't after Harry at the moment so who was?

“Dumbledore and my so called friends” Harry said looking down.

“The Headmaster of Hogwarts why are you hiding from him?”

“He has manipulated my entire life from having a fake prophecy to making sure i'm placed in Gryffindor to paying the people I called my friends to spy on me!” Harry rages to the man he knows to be Voldemort.

Voldemort raises an eyebrow “How did you end up here?”

Harry smirked and replied “I decided to come here”

“Then why did you come here?”

“Cause I knew you were here” Harry replied with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

 


End file.
